Strangers
by AlexSnape-36
Summary: After the war, as a form of punishment, the ministry of magic snapped Severus's wand and sentenced him to ten years as a muggle slave. The first six years went by uneventfully. Then there was his boss's granddaughter...
1. Watch Over Them

**Prolog: Watch Over Them**

"Watch over them while I'm gone," Paul Smith Sr. had instructed before he left.

Severus Snape had been given to that muggle by the ministry of magic after they had snapped his wand in two. He was to work as a muggle slave for ten years before being allowed to return to the wizarding world. It was the price for being a deatheater and switching sides at the last moment, just in time to help bring about the Dark Lord's demise.

No, they couldn't just send him to Azkaban! Because of Dumbledore's bloody 'mercy', the ministry of magic had agreed to punish him by placing him as a slave for a muggle, in the muggle world. Then again, it could be worse, as Dumbledore had pointed out on more than one occasion. He could have been given to someone cruel. Though Severus wasn't allowed to retaliate against any of the more cocky muggles, Paul had made a point of making sure his guests treated him with respect.

So far Severus was on his sixth year of banishment; only four years shy of his redemption. He couldn't leave, or change his mind about how agreeable he found his servitude. As soon as he'd agreed to it, Dumbledore had made him make the unbreakable vow to serve this man for the entire length of his banishment. It had been the one condition the ministry had made to agreeing to lessen his punishment. Paul knew about his past, of course. The ministry had filled him in on everything from his education to the reason for his temporary banishment. He had been hesitant to take on the task of making sure Severus stayed out of trouble, but after the ministry had assured him that Severus would be more help than trouble, Paul had reluctantly agreed.

For the first time, he had been given the task of babysitting. Paul, an old man in his mid sixties who had intentionally dyed his hair white for one of his plays, had ordered him to watch over his grandchildren while he went to get groceries and then to rehearsal. Sixty-four was old for a muggle, but Paul had a young spirit. He was almost never at home. He was an actor who enjoyed entertaining his grandchildren with anything between amusement parks to buying movies for them to watch in his flat. Usually Severus was sent to stay in a hotel when they came to visit him. Paul didn't want a convict around his family. However, under the circumstances Paul had found himself in, he'd decided that Severus was trustworthy enough make an exception.

There were three of them. Paul had described them to him after asking him if he thought he could handle the kids for a few hours. Severus had handled a castle full of kids for years, so he'd assumed three would be easy for him. The youngest was the troublemaker- a twelve year old who went by the name of Bethany, 'Beth' for short. She had short, straight, light brown hair, brown eyes, and apparently an attitude cocky enough to drive anyone insane. The male was the middle child at seventeen years old. Zakariah, or 'Zak' as they called him, was stubborn. Once he had his mind set on something, there was no changing it. On one occasion he'd even argued that the dictionary was wrong during a debate concern the definition of a word. He'd insisted that the dictionary was opinionated and was really just a set of guidelines rather than a list of words and their actual definitions. Zak's long, dark brown braid fell nearly to the center of his back, and his brown eyes are darker than his younger sister's. Ellizabeth, who goes by 'Ella', is nineteen. Unlike her siblings, Ella had, long, straight dark auburn hair and green eyes. She was the quite one who had a tendency to keep to herself. As a matter of fact, it had been at least two hours since he'd met them and Ella had barely spoken two words in front of him, let alone to him.

However, she did seem to know how to deal with her siblings. No sooner had Paul left then Zak and Beth had gotten into an argument over which television show they were going to watch. Ella had gotten them to stop fighting by getting Beth to play on the computer while Zak chose to watch a movie that Beth had eventually started watching as well.

Ella catches Severus's eye for what was probably the first time tonight. "I'm going upstairs, Sir."

He raises his eyebrows at her but doesn't respond. Instead, he watches curiously as she turns her attention to her brother.

"Just call me if you need anything." She tells Zak.

He nods his head and says, "Ok," without even looking away from the television.

"They'll be fine," Severus assures her.

She glances at him before quickly turning around and heading upstairs.


	2. The Potions Master is Flirting?

**Chapter One: The Potions Master Is Flirting**

_**Ella's POV**_

Grandpa Paul left us with his 'servant', that we didn't know he had to begin with, while he went to the store. Then he's supposed to come back, drop off the groceries and leave us with that man again while he goes to rehearsal. I tried to convince him to just go ahead and leave us on our own. I could take care of my siblings myself, but he still left us here with a babysitter…or so I thought until I met the man. For a few seconds I couldn't take my eyes off of him. As a matter of fact I was so mesmerized by the sight of him that I didn't even manage to catch his name.

Severus Snape had wild, shoulder- length, raven colored hair and black eyes that I could have fallen into, given the chance. I'd always been attracted to men with long hair. This man was no exception. He's dressed in black leather boots, black jeans, a button up black shirt that looked tight across his chest, and a long, black leather jacket. He didn't looked muscled, but he was obviously well-built, and I was surprised to hear him speak in a British accent when Zak introduced himself, which is probably why I didn't catch his name. For some reason I'd always had a thing for British accents as well.

"I'm Zak," my brother had informed him, extending his hand.

"Pleasure," the man had replied silkily, accepting it.

Bethany, on the other hand, had said something mean about his nose behind his back.

After grandpa left and I made sure Zak and Beth weren't about to kill each other anytime soon, I decided I needed time to breathe, so I informed the 'babysitter' that I would be upstairs. I had enough courage to catch his eye twice before I retired to the room my siblings and I stay in while we're here in Oklahoma City. I grabbed my book of poetry off a side table and laid down on the bed to start reading, but ended up daydreaming about the 'babysitter' instead.

Severus moves slowly, but steadily, up the stairs, thinking carefully about what he should say to her. He'd read a book while Zak and Beth had fallen asleep, Zack on the couch and Beth in the recliner. After that, curiosity had gotten the better of him and he couldn't resist going to check on the eldest. By the time he reached her door, he'd decided to merely inform her that her sibling were most likely going to be sleeping downstairs this evening. He would see where it went from there. The girl intrigued him, he couldn't deny that. He could tell that there was more to her than met the eye, but he could quite place his finger on what exactly it was.

He knocks twice on the door and waited for her to answer before going in. He steps into the room and closes the door behind him.

"Your brother and sister fell asleep on the couch." He tells her smoothly.

She nods. He studies her carefully.

She's lying on what he could only assume was her bed, her legs sprawled out over the quilt, her long, soft looking, dark red hair almost falling across her face. Her beautiful yet guarded green eyes stare at him with a subtle, almost cautious, curiosity. He quickly pushes away the unwelcome, rather indecent thoughts that appear in his mind and catches site of a blue book lying on the floor next to her bed.

"You've been reading?" he questions, looking back up at her.

Much to his frustration, she nods again.

"May I question, why, exactly you refuse to speak to me?" he asks smoothly, raising an eyebrow at her.

She studies him hesitantly and slowly sits up. There was obviously a large age gap between them, but she wasn't under age. She figured a little flirting wouldn't hurt.

"Well, maybe if you stopped taking my breath away I could." She answers teasingly.

His eyes widen in surprise. If he didn't know any better, he could almost assume that she was hitting on him. After a moment's hesitation he relaxes and allows a bit of amusement to grace his features. He allows his gaze to leave hers, taking the opportunity to sweep slowly down her form before replying, "Perhaps, if you weren't so beautiful, I wouldn't be so eager to take your breath away."

He studies her as her lips part in surprise, and quickly pushes away thoughts of introducing them to his own. He hadn't been this drawn to anyone in a long time…and she obviously hadn't expected him to encourage this type of interaction. He curses silently at the realization that the first woman in years that he found himself attracted to, just so happened to be one that he couldn't even consider claiming…then again, he'd never been one to let rules stand between him and anything that benefitted him.

Quickly recovering, she counters, "Me? Beautiful? I think you've been staring into mirrors too much today. You obviously still have your reflection in your mind's eye."

He laughs, causing her to smile.

"I suppose that means you wouldn't mind if I sat down?" he questions simply.

"Go ahead," she answers, not meeting his gaze, "I'm used to my view being blocked, anyways."

He lifts an eyebrow as it dawns on him that she was referring to his back side.

"So I have a nice arse, now do I?" he asks, moving to sit down next to her.

"I wouldn't expect you to notice. It's not as though you can see for yourself, is it?" she returns with a smirk. sitting up.

"I don't believe I've ever been flirted with like this." He muses.

"Then either the women where you're from are cowards, or they weren't good at it." She replies, shifting to face him.

"Quite the contrary, I wasn't good enough for them." He corrects her.

"Either they were blind and deaf, or they didn't know what good was." She returns. She hesitates before adding, "What did you say your name was?"

"Ah! So you were hitting on, not only a man nearly old enough to be your father, but also one who's name you don't even remember? Are you sure that's wise?" he points out teasingly.

"Are you sure it's wise to hit on your boss's granddaughter?" she counters effortlessly.

"Touché" he agrees, studying her. "Would you like me to stop?"

"No," she replies quickly.

After a moment's hesitation he says, "My name is Severus Snape…and you have the most beautiful green eyes."

She laughs, "Thank you, Sir."

"Call me Severus." He corrects her.

"How long have you been working for my grandpa, Severus?" she asks curiously.

"I was hired for ten years, this is my sixth." He answers, choosing his words carefully, "And for how long do you and your sibling plan on staying?"

"We're leaving on Saturday, unless we decide to go home before then." She replies, studying him.

She had driven her siblings to the city herself. They lived two and a half hours away.

"May I ask you something?" He requests hesitantly curious as to her motives.

"Anything, but I don't promise an answer." She agrees guardedly.

"Were you serious when you said I took your breath away, or is this just a game you play with strangers?"

"I'm not one for one night stands, if that's what you're asking." She replies, looking down at her hands, suddenly afraid that she'd gone too far with the flirting.

"No," he assures her, studying her discomfort. She pulled away from him. Perhaps not physically, but mentally she closed herself off. That wasn't what he'd intended. "I don't do one night stands, Ella."

She meets his gaze hesitantly before continuing, "Then yes, I was serious when I said you took my breath away."

He smirks.

They were silent for a moment before she spoke up again. "Taking that fact into consideration, you'll understand if I'd like to have an excuse to touch you. Thumb wrestle me."

He laughs softly, raising an eyebrow. "Thumb wrestle?"

"Yes, thumb wrestle." She smiles.

"Very well, though I feel obliged to inform you that you don't need an 'excuse' to touch me." He agrees slyly, taking her hand in his.

"Is that so?" she replies teasingly, "We'll see if you still feel the same once I've kicked your arse."

* * *

><p>"Out! Now!" Paul snaps angrily at Severus.<p>

He quickly obeys, jumping off the bed rushing out the door without so much as a backwards glance. He knew what it looked like. They had been thumb wrestling with their foreheads almost touching, and he very seriously doubted Paul would take kindly to a man flirting with his granddaughter…especially one that was a banished wizard convict nearly twice her age. He stood silently at the end of the hallway and listened as Paul ordered her to bed and slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell do you think you were doing with my granddaughter?" Paul yells at him once they're a safe distance from the room.

"Thumb wrestling," Severus replies simply.

"What?" Paul questions, the answer catching him by surprise.

"We were thumb wrestling and talking, Sir, that's all. I realize what it looked like, but you should know that I wouldn't harm her." Severus explains in an attempt to placate him.

Paul studies him suspiciously for a moment before giving in.

"Then I suppose I overreacted. I should have known you two would get along…you're a lot alike."

"We are…somewhat alike, I suppose." Severus admits agreeably, though he wasn't quite sure what they had in common.

"More than you realize," Paul mutters. "Just be careful with her. She's had a rough past."

"Would you like for me to return to the hotel?" Severus questions wearily.

"No, there's no reason now that they know you're here." The old man points out, "Go get your things and check out. Just don't tell the kids much about yourself."


	3. Old Enemies and a Bit of Jealousy

**Chapter two: Old Enemies and a Bit of Jealousy**

"So, what do you want to do today?" Paul asks his grandkids.

"Can we go swimming?" Bethany asks instantly.

Severus rolls his eyes. Ella smiles. They had been sending each other looks behind Paul's back all morning. Ella had hoped to catch Severus upstairs before he came down this morning so that she could ask him about what had happened after he'd left last night, but he had gotten up before her.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea. I haven't been swimming yet this summer, and I just bought a new bathing suit." She agrees.

"What to you think, Severus, should we take the kids swimming?" Paul asks him.

"It sounds like a brilliant idea, just so long as I don't have to get in with them." Severus replies with a smirk. He had no objections to seeing her in a bathing suit.

"Can we? Please, please, please?" Bethany begs.

"I guess," Paul relents, "Go get ready."

* * *

><p>Ella wraps the towel around herself tightly, suddenly feeling insecure, and heads downstairs where the others were already waiting for her. Severus can't help but notice that she was avoiding his gaze.<p>

"Are we ready to go now?" Paul questions with a smile, taking his house key out of its place in the closet.

"Let's go," Zak answers, heading for the door.

With Paul and Bethany in front, they quickly make their way out to the pool area behind the apartment buildings. Realizing that she was intentionally lagging behind everyone else, including him, Severus slows down so that he's walking next to her.

"Self-conscious?" He questions with a smirk, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

"I'm not used to wearing something so…revealing in front of people I just so recently met." She explains apologetically, not quite sure if it was true.

"Understandable…" he replies, still smirking. "However, I would like to inform you that you have beautiful legs."

He watches out of the corner of his eye as she blushes.

"Did I get you into trouble last night?" she questions, changing the subject.

"For what, flirting with his granddaughter?" he prods, rolling his eyes.

"Yes…Grandpa has been overprotective lately, and he was angry when he caught you with me last night." She explains.

"Oh, trust me, he was furious." He assures her sourly.

"So I did get you into trouble," She mutters, glaring daggers at her grandfather's back.

"Not in the slightest," he replies calmly, studying her reaction.

She raises her eyebrows at him.

"Let's just say I'm not one to kiss and tell…not to imply that we-"

"What are you two talking about back there?" Paul questions, holding open the gate to the pool for us.

"Robert Frost," I reply, not missing a beat. "Severus read a bit of my poetry book last night, and would now like to borrow it."

"Is that so," Paul eyes Severus.

"Frost is actually and excellent poet, Paul. You ought to try reading some of his work sometime." Severus suggests, playing along.

"I might just do that." Paul agrees with a smile.

Severus follows Paul to sit in one of the pool side chairs, yet is unable to take his eyes off of the young woman who'd just removed her towel…

* * *

><p>Ella had gotten out of the water first, but had still spent an hour playing volleyball with Zak and entertaining Beth. She was wearing a two piece swim suit. It was black and covered the essential parts well enough, but hid little else. A sort of black fishnet material was attached to the main part of the suit and served to cover her upper stomach and a small portion of her upper thighs, however since it was see though it might as well have not been there. It was obviously just for show.<p>

She was now, once again, wrapped in a towel, sitting in one of the chairs on the other side of the pool.

Severus studies her calculatingly before questioning Paul. "I assume her distancing herself from us has to do with her _rough past_?"

"She doesn't mean to offend you, I'm sure…It's just…she's been through a lot, so she's naturally guarded. It's no reason to stop being friendly with her." Paul answers hesitantly.

"No, its not," Severus agrees. "What exactly happened to her, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'd rather you didn't ask. It's personal." Paul answers stiffly. "Mind your own business."

"As you wish," Severus replies quickly, sensing that he had just crossed a line in some way.

Bethany and Zak stayed in the water for another hour and a half before reluctantly getting out and drying themselves off. Paul stands up, motions for Ellizabeth to follow, and heads towards the gate without sparing Severus a glance.

"I see you finally bought that swim suit you wanted when you were fifteen." Paul observes as Ellizabeth catches up to them.

Severus catches her eye behind the man's back, raises an eyebrow, and mouths, "Fifteen?"

"Yes, I decided to buy it on impulse the day before we came up here." She answers both of them slyly.

"The color looks good on her, does it not, Paul?" Severus comments lightly.

"You'd think black looked good on anything, Severus." Paul teases him, "but yes. She's my princess. _Anything_ looks good on her."

Ella laughs, "That's right, it does."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day<strong>_

"Severus, would you be so kind as to go get my glasses? They're up in my room." Paul requests.

Severus stands up and heads upstairs, a smirk on his face. He now had an excuse to look in on Ella. She had gone upstairs a while ago. Her absence unexplainably annoyed him.

He freezes in the hallway and slowly turns around, hoping he didn't just see what he thought he did. Bellatrix and McNair emerge from the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Severus sneers, suddenly uncomfortably aware that he had no way to defend himself against them.

"Aww, is little Severus not going to welcome us?" Bellatrix coos disappointedly.

"I want you to apparate back to where ever you came from before the muggle realize you're here." He demands sharply.

"And what if we don't want to?" McNair asks challengingly. "What if I'm here to see that nice little who seems to have attached herself to you so quickly? Who was she again? Oh, yes…my fiancé!"

"I haven't the slightest clue as to what you're talking about, and to be quite honest, I don't give a damn."

"You remember Ellizabeth, don't you? _My_ Ellizabeth, whose parents 'accidently' perished in a blazing house fire because she tried to leave me?" McNair questions as though he were speaking to an old friend.

"Ella?" Severus frowns.

"They're one in the same."

"Ella's a muggle, McNair." Severus snaps at him.

"She thinks she's a muggle," Bella coos.

"She's a nice fuck is what she is. All you have to do is say the right words and she'll take you to bed. You might want to try it sometime." McNair advises.

"Don't talk about her like that," Severus snarls defensively.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you're jealous?" Bella asks seductively. She moves forward and wraps her arms around his neck. "Don't you remember how good I was, Severus? Don't you want it? You remember, don't you? You used to take me all the time…" She pulls his mouth down on hers and grinds her hips against his.

Severus unwillingly lets out a low moan. It had been so long…

"Severus?"

Ella had just stepped out of her room and froze when she caught sight of what was happening. He quickly pushes Bella away.

"Ella, downstairs! Now!" Severus orders, catching sight of the way McNair was looking at her.

She starts towards the stairs, but McNair catches her and pulls her back against him, forcing her to face Severus.

"Come now, Severus! We could have a foursome!" McNair offers, sliding his hand between her legs.

"Let her go!" Severus snarls threateningly, his voice low and filled with venom.

"Does poor little Severus want her for himself?" Bella pouts.

"Let her go and leave or I will summon Dumbledore. You know it's within my power." Severus demands.

"Not much else is." Bella replies tauntingly.

McNair studies him for a moment before giving in. Severus glares at him mercilessly.

"Fine, but you haven't seen the last of us, Snape! Traitors must be punished! Bella, come on."

Bellatrix grabs his hardened crotch as she moves past him. She and McNair slip back into the shadows and apparates.

"Who is she? Who are they?" Ella demands, obviously upset.

"She's no one. An old enemy." Severus answers simply, hoping she wouldn't press the matter.

"Don't lie to me! I saw you kissing her!" Ella accuses.

"Actually, what you saw was an insane woman forcing herself on me." He sighs, "Are you alright?"

"I didn't look as though we were objecting much. She turned you on well enough." She snaps at him, her glance at his erection and back to his face.

"Jealous, are we?" Severus questions mockingly, raising his eyebrows and closing his coat around himself.

They glare at each other for a moment before she moves past him, headed for the staircase.

Severus grabs her arm and pulls her up against him.

"Oh no you're not. Not before you answer my question." He objects.

She studies him, the look on his face telling her that she was being introduced to his stubborn side.

She glares at him before replying. "Fine…yes. I am jealous. Despite the fact that I just met you day before yesterday I am incredibly attracted to you. I'm also a selfish arse who's trying to resist wanting you for myself. Given that information it's quite understandable that I'd get pissed off at the sight of you grinding up against someone el-"

He silences her with a soft kiss.

"I knew I read your expressions right." He smirks.

"What expressions?" She murmurs, dazed from the kiss.

"The looks you've been giving me that say you're dying for me to do this-" He kisses her again, this time a bit more firmly. A fiery feeling develops in her lower stomach as she wraps her arms around his neck. Severus runs his tongue along her bottom lip, begging entrance. She eagerly allows him do deepen the kiss and moans as his tongue explores her mouth, prodding against hers.

"Severus!"

They quickly broke apart and look towards the stairs to see a red faced Paul looking up at them furiously.


	4. The Truth

Chapter 3 The Truth

"What the hell?" Paul asks furiously. He'd been cussing more and more lately, which was odd because he had never used such language before Severus had met Ella.

"I need to contact Albus." Severus requests calmly.

"What you _need_ to do is explain why exactly you think you have the right to put your hands on my granddaughter!" He counters.

"The fact that I touched Ellizabeth is the least of your worries at the moment. Let me contact Albus!" Severus snarls impatiently. His instincts told him the two deatheaters would be back. It had been far too easy to get rid of them.

"Are you threatening me?" Paul demands. "What's wrong with you Severus? You've never behaved this inappropriately before!"

"I'm an ex-deatheater! You're mad if you think this is a first! Why don't you _explain_ something to _me_, _Sir_? What exactly is so horrid about Ellizabeth's past that you are so keen on hiding from everyone?"

"I told you not to ask about that!" He snaps, turning away from him.

"I know she's a witch, Paul!" Severus sneers, "Her little deatheater friend just had the nerve to inform me of how great of a fuck she is!"

"How dare you!" Paul spits angrily, "Don't talk-"

"How dare _he_!" Severus corrects him. "I want you tell me the truth, and I want to contact Albus to make sure we don't have anymore unexpected visits from the Dark Lord's remaining loyal few!"

Paul studies him for a moment, breathing heavily, obviously torn between not wanting to give him what he wanted and protecting his family.

"Summon Albus," Paul relents through clenched teeth.

Severus moves to the cabinet and grabs a little coin, the only link he had to the wizarding world. It had been an invention of Granger's. The identical coin that Albus was supposed to carry would grow warm when Severus touched this one. He had been sternly warned that it was only for emergencies. Severus thought this counted as such.

* * *

><p>"They shouldn't be able to get pas the wards I have set up." Dumbledore assures them, coming back into the flat.<p>

"Don't count on it," Severus sneers.

Dumbledore smiles, a strange twinkle in his eyes. "Don't try to pretend you haven't changed, Severus. I've kept an eye on you…particularly on your little interactions with Paul's granddaughter, Ellizabeth."

Snape's face pales, but he takes it in stride. "Speaking of which, why don't you come in and sit down? Paul was just about to explain why Ellizabeth doesn't know she's a witch."

"Yes, just as soon as he promises me that he'll keep his hands…and mouth off of my granddaughter." Paul replies lightly.

Severus quickly turns on him, anger masking the fear in his eyes. "I can't do that!"

"Yes you can, and you will. I don't want to have to worry about you screwing her every time I turn my back!" Paul insists.

"I don't do one night stands!"

"The only thing you could ever have with her is a one night stand!" Paul counters, "We cut her off from your world a long time ago!"

"It's not, and I won't. Tell me the truth about her."

"Promise me you won't touch her!"

"I can't!"

"What makes you so against promising there won't be any intimacy between the two of you? Do you fancy her, Severus?" Dumbledore asks.

Severus folds his arms across his chest defensively, but that was all the response Dumbledore needed to fully understand the situation.

"Severus, you must." Albus smiles calmly.

"Albus, I can't." Severus repeats stubbornly.

"Severus, what he's asking of you is no unbreakable vow. However, you are under the unbreakable vow to serve him for the entire length of your banishment. If he wants you to promise him this, then you must." Dumbledore insists.

"Are you suggesting he make the promise and then break it?" Paul demands.

"Not at all…I'm merely pointing out that making this sort of a promise isn't nearly as bad as being forced to make the unbreakable vow." Dumbledore assures him.

Severus could almost see the gears in Dumbledore head turning. He was up to something.

Severus sighs.

"You must." Albus insists gently.

"Very well…" Severus agrees reluctantly. "I give you my word, Paul, that I will refrain from any intimacy with your granddaughter on the condition that you tell me the truth in regards to her circumstances."

Albus quickly summons drinks and sat down on the couch, motioning for the other two to do the same and staring at Paul expectantly.

"You already know she's a witch." Paul starts slowly, "I guess what I should explain is why she doesn't know."

Severus nods curtly.

"First of all, she has no magical relatives. She's a witch born into a muggle family, so we were surprised when she got the letter inviting her to go learn magic in the States. Everything went well up until about two years ago. Just before she completed her magical training she met someone. She didn't know then that he was a deatheater, of course…"Paul breaks off.

"McNair?" Severus questions.

"Yes, that's his name." Paul agrees.

"After a while she began to feel as though McNair was just using her so she left him. He wasn't what she wanted. In return, he killed her parents. Right before she left him, she had discovered that he had been a deatheater, but she had never expected him to do something so…drastic. As if that wasn't bad enough, a month later she found out that she was pregnant with his child. Three months after that, she gave birth prematurely. The child was no fully developed and did not survive the hour. She never had a chance to hold or even see her daughter before the child died. To top everything off, because of how…rough he had been with her, she was told that it would be extremely difficult, if even possible, for her to have any more children.

She blamed herself for all of this. She said she should have known right from the start that McNair wasn't a decent man. She should have left him the first time he crucio'd her. She became depressed…withdrawn. She wouldn't talk or eat. It was only a matter of time before she made a suicide attempt. After that I realized she had been happier before she found out she was a witch. I decided it would be better if she didn't remember any of it. I had Albus erase her and her sibling's memories. We couldn't bring her parents back, so we simply told her that they died by a thief here in the city, and that she got hit on the head. Amnesia was the reason we gave her for the large pieces of her life that she couldn't fill in."

"You erased her memory?" Severus snaps, turning his glare onto Albus.

"And I still think it was one of the worst mistakes I have ever made." Albus assures him.

"It's what was best for her," Paul objects. "And I won't have you interfering."

"She doesn't know who she is! How is that what's best for her?" Severus throws at him.

"Well, she's not trying to kill herself, is she?" Paul points out.

"She doesn't have to. Her life was taken for her, and she knows it. That's why she has moments of withdrawal. She knows she doesn't belong in this world." Severus snarls.

"You will not tell her, Severus." Albus instructs sternly.

"Now you understand why you can't be with her. She can't have anything to do with the magical world." Paul says simply.

"You mean she can't have anything to do with herself." Severus corrects him furiously.


	5. Shopping

Chapter 4 Shopping

Rather than leaving on Saturday, as they had planned, Ella and her siblings had opted to stay a few more weeks. Paul had been hesitant to give his approval and had even refused them at first, but after Severus had reminded him of the promise had had made, to keep his hands off of Ellizabeth, Paul had given in. On the other hand, he was more protective on them than he had been before and hadn't been taking them out as much as he had when they had first arrived. Ellizabeth was growing more and more uncomfortable with being constantly cooped up in the flat, and three days into the first week came to the conclusion that, if she wanted out, she would have to make up an excuse. It wasn't the first time she had done it. He fell for it every time.

"Grandpa, my pen is out of ink. I need to go get another one." She tells him as she reaches the bottom of the staircase.

"I have ink pens that you can borrow if you want to use one of those. It's a bit late to go out tonight." He answers, looking away from the television and towards her.

"I don't use just any ink pens. I need another one just like mine." She objects, "I can go by myself. It's not a big deal."

"I don't think you should be out by yourself this late. There are a lot of crazy people on the roads." Paul insists.

"I'll go with her." Severus offers. He had been standing in the kitchen doing the dishes and hadn't been able to resist listening in on the conversation. "She will be safe with me."

"Grandpa, please. I said I wanted to stay a couple more weeks. I didn't say I wanted to stay locked up inside. I need to get out." Ella replies, glancing at Severus and then back to Paul.

"I suppose…but don't be gone long." Paul concedes finally. "You'd better remember what we talked about Severus."

"Of course," Severus agrees curtly, anger flashing into his eyes for a moment before Ella grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Why are we stopping here?" Severus questions as she pulls into a night club. It was a single story building with a blue neon sign that read "Club Familiar".<p>

"I'm friends with the owner. He gave me free membership and I'm allowed to bring a guest. Grandpa doesn't know though, so don't mention anything to him about it. As far as he's concerned I'm out shopping." She answers simply.

"And how will you explain how long it took you to buy a new pen?" He frowns.

"I'm at the mall. You won't have to say anything else. He'll just assume I wanted to look around and you had to drag me out." Ella laughs, "He always falls for the mall excuse."

"You do this often?" He asks curiously.

"I come here quite a bit, but I've never brought a friend, let alone…" She breaks off, studying him.

Severus pauses, not quite sure whether he liked the sound of that. "Ellizabeth, there's something you need to know."

What is it?"

"I made a promise to your grandfather…I told him that I wouldn't touch you again, that we would be friends and nothing more." He explains hesitantly.

"You're not going to keep it?" She asks, afraid of the answer.

"I must," He replies, studying her.

A stunned expression appears on her face as she tries to comprehend what he was saying.

"You must…" She repeats him, slowly backing away.

"Ellizabeth, please. You must understand-"

"Understand?" She repeats furiously, getting out of the car. He quickly opens the door and gets out as well; shutting it behind him, "Understand what? One second you're coming on to me and the next you're saying you don't want to be with me because of my _grandfather_? Of course! How could I not! That's perfectly understandable!"

She turns around and makes her way towards the building, followed closely by Severus.

The club was loud and dim, but full of colorful lights. Severus wasn't sure whether he was comfortable with it, but Ella seemed to move with ease between the people and up to the bar.

"Ella! It's wonderful to see you! I was starting to wonder whether you were going to stop in and see me this time." A tall man with bright blue eyes and curly, dark brown hair greets her, standing up and placing a kiss on her cheek, making Severus feel a sting of jealousy.

"Hi Jaden," She smiles, taking his arm, "You think you could give me something to calm my nerves?"

"Of course. Your friend as well?" Jaden asks, motioning towards Severus.

"My 'friend' is exactly why I need something to calm my nerves. Let him fend for himself. I'm yours until midnight."

"Midnight?" Jaden smirks, motioning for the bartender to fix her a drink. "I can work with that."

* * *

><p>Snape had been sitting at the bar for an hour and a half. After greeting her friend she had left him at the bar and made her way out to the dance floor with Jaden. He didn't blame her, of course, for leaving him to fend for himself. However, she was dancing with Jaden in a way that made him think she was trying to make him jealous. It didn't help that it was working. He had a splendid view of her from his chair and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. She also seemed to be quite popular here, as many young men had tried to cut in. Jaden chased them away easily enough, barking at them not to bother his personal guests.<p>

Severus growls in frustration as a slow song comes over the blaring speakers and Jaden pulled Ella close.

"Jealous, huh?" Snape mutters to himself. "Two can play this game."

Severus scans over the others sitting at the bar until his gaze falls upon an elegant dark haired woman taking a seat a couple of stools away from him.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I know he's not going to ask her to dance…"Jaden mutters, just loud enough for Ella to hear him.<p>

After a couple of drinks he had finally gotten her to tell him exactly what it was that was bothering her and had proceeded to present to her a scheme that was meant to make the man realize what it was that he was giving up. They would make Severus jealous enough to want her back.

"What?" Ellizabeth asks in confusion.

"Do you remember that snotty little wench who threatened to call the police on me for letting you in here?" Jaden asks, his mouth close to her ear as he kept an eye on the bar. "It looks like your friend is going to ask her to dance."

She pulls away in surprise and turns back towards the bar to watch.

"I would guess that he's trying to turn the tables on you and make you jealous as well." Jaden suggests.

"He knows he can," She informs him.

Jaden raises his eyebrows at her but doesn't ask. He leads her to a place where they could listen in on the man without being seen as Severus moves to the seat next to Clairyssa, the dark haired woman.

"If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?" Snape asks her seductively, leaning towards her.

"You've got to be joking? Is that your pathetic little way of asking me to dance? You actually think I would be interested in someone like you? Have you looked in a mirror lately?" She laughs, "Let me show you how a _real man_ does it."

She stands up and grabs her boyfriend and moves a few feet away from Severus, giving her room enough to perform a few dirty dancing moves. Severus's face turns a bright shade of red. Obviously he hadn't expected to be turned down, let alone so…insulted. Ella watches Clairyssa dance for a moment before turning her gaze back to Severus. He had gotten up and looked as though he were about to leave.

"Why don't you go show her how it's done, love?" Jaden suggests with a smirk.

"You know what?" Ella answers, her gaze flickering between Jaden and Severus. "I think I will."

Severus stood up and looked around for the exit. The woman's words had hit him harder than he had expected. It was no wonder Ellizabeth would rather be dancing with her host than with him. He had no real reason to stay. He would simply walk back. He starts towards the exit but was immediately grabbed by the arm and pulled back. He started to jerk away but froze when he realized who it was. He frowns,

"Ellizabeth? But where is-"

She cut him off, "If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?" She asks hesitantly.

Severus raises and eyebrow.

"I need a dance partner." She murmurs, taking his hand.

He hesitates before nodding and twirling her around. Ellizabeth smirks as she notices Clairyssa had stopped to stare at them.

"What's wrong? Afraid of a little competition?" Ella smirks, pressing back into Severus as a faster song started to play.

"I'm afraid your choice of dance partner rules you out as any form of competition in regards to me, darling." Clairyssa counters starting to move against her boyfriend again.

Ella moves down Severus, twisting her boy like a snake as her arse rubbed against him. Quickly regaining control over himself, he took control and led her in a sensual tango. It didn't take long before a crowd, amused by Clairyssa's attempt to perform any real dance step or even copy the moves Severus and Ellizabeth were doing. After a few moments she settled for simply grinding against her own partner and the crowd began to boo at them. Severus, consumed by the sight of Ella and his sudden arousal, could barely register the noise of the crowd. By the time the song ended Severus was ready to have her for himself, alone, regardless of what he had promised her grandfather. He had to obey Paul, but Paul had asked him to promise not to be intimate with his granddaughter. He never said anything about actually keeping the promise. Clairyssa, on the other hand, had a different idea. She couldn't out dance them, but she was determined to out mouth them.

"You may be able to dance, but you obviously aren't good enough to get a proper boyfriend. Have you looked at your dance partner? Pathetic." Clairyssa taunts before grabbing her boyfriend's arm and trying to pull him away. To her chagrin, he wouldn't budge.

"I don't think so, Clair. This chick is hot as hell." He exclaims, pulling out of her grasp.

Severus held his breath as Clairyssa's boyfriend began playing with a lock of Ella's hair, teasing her.

"What do you say you and I go get a room? I may not be able to out dance him, but I bet I could please you better than he could." The boy suggests, trying to sound seductive. Clairyssa gasps.

Jaden started forward to interfere, but hesitated when Ellizabeth took control of the situation herself, shoving the man away.

"I'll have to decline. You see, you're not really my type. I prefer _real men._" She replies, mocking Clairyssa. She turns towards the other woman before adding, "Here's a little advice…get a proper boyfriend."

Severus let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as Clairyssa and the other both stormed away, arguing loudly. Ellizabeth turns back to Severus, hesitant to meet his gaze. He studies her for a moment before taking her hand and pulling her into him.

"Come with me," He murmurs in her ear, his silky voice lighting a fire in her lower stomach. She nods and allows him to pull her across the room and into a bathroom. Severus checked the stalls and locked the door, making sure the room was secure before turning back to her, pressing her back against a sink, pressing his mouth against hers longingly…but hesitantly.

She reluctantly pushes him back. "Your promise?" She points out.

"I never told him I would actually keep the promise he asked me for." He explains, meeting her gaze, "I want you…if you'll have me."

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his mouth down on hers, claiming him. He deepens the kiss with a low growl and tangles his fingers in her hair, attempting to keep control of himself. She moans as he pushes his knee between her legs and he loses it, grinding his hips against hers, his erection pressing uncomfortably against the restraints of his pants.

A loud knock coming from the door jerks him mercilessly back to reality. "Damn it." He curses under his breath, burying his face in her neck.

"Ellizabeth!" Jaden calls through the door.

"Tell your friend to go away," Severus demands, unwilling to release her.

He whirls around as the door opens and Jaden pokes his head in, a key in his hand. "Ella, love, as much as I would be honored to have you and your man shagging in my bathroom, it is nearly half an hour after midnight and I haven't the slightest idea as to how you'd explain an extended delay to your grandfather."

"Damn," She mutters softly, flying out of the room and nearly knocking Jaden down. She wraps her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you Jaden. I really appreciate it. I owe you one."

"Actually, you owe _him_ one." Jaden smirks, looking past her to where Severus was standing, glaring at him.

"Perhaps, but first we have to make sure grandpa doesn't kill us." She answers sourly. "Bye, Jaden."

He nods and kisses the back of her hand before she turns and makes her way to the exit, expecting Severus to follow her. Before Severus could catch up to her, Jaden moves to stand in front of him, making sure Ella was out of sight before speaking.

"I know your secret, wizard, and hers. Find a way around Paul's foolishness. She will never truly be happy until she knows who she is…" Jaden hesitates before adding, "Oh, and if you hurt her, I'll make the Dark Lord look like a fluffy little rabbit." Jaden smiles. "Good night!"

Before Severus could reply Jaden disappears back into the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Let me handle Paul," Severus requests on their way back to the flat.<p>

"I don't think that's wise," She objects, "You're likely to get in more trouble than I would."

He studies her for a moment before replying, "What happened tonight was very irresponsible on my part…I can accept the consequences."

"Do you regret it?" She demands, glancing at him before forcing her gaze back to the road.

"Regret it? Yes. Regret you? I couldn't. Not even if I tried, he answers honestly, going against his instinct that told him lying would make things easier.

She's silent for several minutes before continuing. "Do you want to? Regret me, I mean."

"Do you realize I'm nineteen years older than you? I'm old enough to be your father." He counters.

"I'm legally an adult and can make my own decisions. Age doesn't matter to me." She answers calmly.

"Being with me would be a mistake, Ellizabeth. We're from two different worlds. When you have to go home, I'll have to stay here. Considering that, anything between us would be an extended one night stand…if I recall correctly, you don't participate in such foolishness. Nor do I." He insists.

"One night stands are purely physical interactions. I have feelings for you. Considering that, nothing between us could ever be considered a one night stand. At least, not for me." She replies, flipping on her signal and taking a left turn.

"Would you have?" Severus asks suddenly, a hint of hesitancy in his voice.

"Would I have what?" She questions, glancing at him again.

"Jaden was under the impression that we were about to…_shag_ in his bathroom." He points out, his voice low and slightly deeper than it had been a moment ago. "Would you have?"

"What else would you call it?" She questions, noticing his hesitation to use the term.

"I'm a selfish man. I don't shag, I take." He answers with a smirk.

"And would you have 'taken' me?" She questions, her heart skipping a beat as she noticed the look on his face.

"Would you have let me?"

"Would you have wanted to?"

He sighs irritably.

"In all honesty, Severus, if you really were a selfish man…and you wanted me, my grandpa's objections to us wouldn't bother you so much. You would take me despite them." She points out.

"Your grandfather would kill me and it would only make things more difficult once we were forced to part." He explains.

"Grandpa couldn't do anything about it. I'm an adult. So are you. The law is on our side." She counters, "And, personally, I don't care what he thinks, His over protectiveness is…sweet, at times, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let it stand in my way."

"Then you would have?" He asks again, a smug expression flashing across his face.

"The correct question is, would I have had the chance to?"

He goes silent for the reminder of the journey back to the flat, but once they're out of the car he pulls her aside. "I disagree." He informs her.

"Do you?"

"Yes. I think the correct question is, would you back up what you're claiming should you have the opportunity to prove it?" He pauses before adding, "I am not the man you think I am."

"And I'm not the girl you and my grandfather make me out to be." She counters. She holds his gaze, resisting the urge to press herself against him. "Stick with the shopping excuse, but tell him that I insisted we stop and grab a bite to eat as well. I don't think he will question it."

He nods and starts towards the door, not pausing to wait for her before he enters the house. Ellizabeth grabs her shopping bag out of the car and locks it, leaning back against it and looking up at the nigh sky. Things were getting complicated.


	6. Midnight Swim

Chapter 5 Midnight Swim

Snape wakes with a start. The years he had spent as a spy had perfected his senses. Even in the dark he could tell that someone was in the room with him. He sits up as he catches sight of movement in the far corner of his room.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He demands threateningly.

The tip of a wand lights up, shedding a dim glow throughout the room and revealing the intruders identity.

"What do you want, Dumbledore?" Severus questions, only slightly more relaxed.

"I know what happened last night…at Club Familiar," Albus informs him lightly.

"You've been spying on me?" Severus questions tensely, knowing what could happen if the information got into the wrong hands.

"You spied on the Order. I'm simply returning the favor." Albus replies.

"Are you going to tell Paul?" Severus asks, realizing that, even if the Headmaster wasn't right, he still couldn't do anything about it. Paul had easily been convinced that they had simply gone shopping and stopped to eat, as Ella had predicted he would, but he had a feeling Paul would take Dumbledore's word over his or Ella's.

"Severus, I don't believe in punishing someone for falling in love." Albus answers simply.

"Who said anything about love? What I feel is my libido acting up in rebellion against my refusal to sate it. Lust. Nothing more…and I'm positive that it will fade once I'm rid of her. With no possibility of satisfaction there will be no desire for it." Severus snaps defensively.

"Perhaps, but for now…Paul will not know. I am not here to trouble you, but to assist you." Albus explains.

"What are you talking about?"

"It occurred to me that, were someone to have the urge to take a lat nigh swim, it would awaken the occupants of the surrounding homes. I have placed a silencing charm over the pool area so people within the area can…communicate, but the noise will not escape the set boundaries." Albus replies slyly.

"Are you suggesting that I take her swimming?" Severus frowns suspiciously.

"I'm suggesting no such thing. I merely informed you that there will be a charm over the pool area for the next hour or so. What you do with this information is completely up to you." Albus denies. Not looking nearly as innocent as he sounds.

Severus smirks.

* * *

><p>Ellizabeth woke in a panic, feeling a hand covering her mouth, preventing her from crying out.<p>

"Quiet. It's just me." Severus whispers quickly, "Put on your bathing suit and meet me downstairs. Quietly."

He stands up and leaves the room without another word. She groans, glancing at the clock on the nightstand between her bed and the bunk beds her siblings slept on.

"What the hell are you thinking, Severus?" She mutters, but gets up anyways and does as he asks.

"Come," Severus whispers once she make sit downstairs. He takes her hand and attempts to pull her towards the door.

"Where?"

"Where do you think? The pool…obviously."

"Are you insane? It's after midnight!" Ella snaps, "We'll wake people up."

"Well, if you don't want to come with me, then go back to bed." He returns silkily before turning around and quietly heading out the door, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist that tone of voice.

After a moment's hesitation she follows him out of the flat, closing the door behind her.

"What if someone hears? The pool is supposed to be closed this late at night." She points out, quickly catching up to him.

"I know for a fact that we can be as loud as we please and no one would hear us tonight." He answers, unlocking the gate and standing back to allow her to enter in front of him. "Don't ask how…just trust me."

She studies him for a moment before taking off her towel and throwing it to the side. "Alright," She gives in, finally. Looking back to the pool, she sits down on the edge and slips into the water. The water was cool, but beautiful under the night sky.

Severus moves to stand at the edge, looking down at her.

"Are you going to get in or did you bring me out here so you could watch?" She questions, splashing him.

"Seeing as I'm only wearing my jacket and short to cover myself, I would think it would be obvious that I planned to join you." He points out, removing his jacket and tossing it where her towel was lying.

"Seeing as you kept yourself covered with the jacket I hadn't the slightest clue as to what your intentions are." She counters, almost forgetting to breath. He had an athletic build. He wasn't muscled, but was obviously fit...not the sort most women would go for, but she couldn't help but feel incredibly attracted to him. Her eyes were glued to him as he slipped into the water next to her.

"My turn," Severus smirks, pushing his arm across the surface of the water and causing her to get hit by the wave it created.

"Your turn? Who says you get a turn," She smiles, splashing him back.

He glares at her for a moment before proceeding to start a water fight. After a few minutes she realized it was a battle she couldn't possibly win. In order to get an upper hand, she would have to distract him. She dived under and pulled his shorts down before quickly resurfacing and moving away, shoving water at him in the process.

She was caught off guard herself as she realizes he didn't have anything on underneath them. They had looked like an ordinary pair of shorts to her and she had assumed it was what he had slept in. It hadn't occurred to her that he might not have been wearing boxers underneath. The lack of sleep had obviously dulled her common sense. She studies him cautiously, unsure of his reaction.

"Daring little witch, aren't you?" He smirks, pulling his shorts the rest of the way off and throwing them up onto the concrete, now standing completely nude.

"I'm daring?" She counters, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm I really that revolting that it would be considered daring to finish removing the clothing that you began to pull off?" He asks teasingly.

"Actually I find you attractive to the point that I can't take my eyes off you," She answers honestly, much to his surprise.

"Is that so?" He mumurs, studying her and suddenly unsure of himself.

"Yes," She replies, hesitantly moving back towards him.

"You'd be the first," He mutters in the same tone of voice.

"The first?" She questions in confusion, "But the woman in the hallway…"

"No, I mean the first to see me in that light. The woman wanted pleasure alone, regardless of how I look, and back then I could give it well. That, however, was eight years ago…I don't know what you expect of me. Whether I could please you…not to assume that you'd want it." He answers, holding her gaze.

"How would you know what I want?" She replies simply.

He raises an eyebrow in an attempt to make himself seem more composed than he felt. "What do you want from me, Ellizabeth?"

"Everything?" She answers softly.

"That's a pity…since I can offer you nothing but this moment." He returns.

She smiles and moves to stand in front of him, making his heart race, "The rest can wait."

She slides her hands down his chest, hesitating at the water line and meeting his gaze.

"It's your choice." He murmurs, "If you wish to touch me…"

"It's your body, so it's your choice." She counters, not pulling away but not moving her hand any mower either.

"You don't realize what you're getting yourself into, but I will more than willingly take whatever you're foolish enough to offer." He answers, "I've made my choice. This one is yours."

She nervously slips her hand beneath the water and wraps her hand around his growing erection, fighting off her uncertainty. His eyes flutter shut as she runs her hand down his length, rubbing her thumb over the tip before sliding her hand back up and tightening her grip a little as she pulls against him, inciting a low growl from him. He startles her as his eyes fly open and he grabs her arms, breathing hard. He pulls her against him and picks her up, carrying her to the edge of the pool and gently lifting her onto the concrete. He pulls himself out of the water and on top of her, using his body to force her onto her back and pressing against her, capturing her mouth with his. He pushes his knee between her legs and rubs himself against her. His mouth falls to her neck and she arches up into him, a moan escaping her throat. He pulls the top of her swimsuit to her waist and moves his mouth down, taking her nipple between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue.

She wraps her legs around his waist, pressing up into him.

He smirks, looking up at her. "Do you want me to 'take' you, Ellizabeth?" He questions sensually, slipping his hand between her legs and cupping her.

"Please," She gasps as one of his fingers slips beneath the fabric, rubbing against her.

"Take them off," He instructs, moving off of her to give her more room to move. He watches with a fire in his eyes as she sits up and pulls the top of her swimsuit up over her head, throwing it aside. He takes his erection in his hand rubbing his length as she lifts her hips to push off the bottom half. She hungrily watches as he thrust into his hand.

"You want me," he accuses sensually, holding her gaze.

"Severus…"

He moves to sit between her legs and rubs himself against her, sending bolts of electricity through them both. "Do it witch…take what you want." He instructs, his mouth close to her ear.

She uses her hand to position him at her entrance and he wasted no time before thrusting up into her. "You want me to fuck you," He groans, barely able to force himself to impale her slowly, teasingly.

"Yes," She agrees, her head back but her eyes holding his, "I want more."

"Of course you do." Another female voice coos, approaching them.

Severus quickly throws himself off of Ellizabeth and pulls her to her feet, pushing her behind him.

"But she can't give you what you need, Severus. She's not me."

Ella recognized her as the same woman who she had caught Severus with in the hallway.

"Bella," He spits furiously.

"Don't you find it amusing that she actually thinks you have feeling for her?" Bella giggles, "She can't get it through her thick head that you're just using her."

"Shut up! You're not welcome here!" Severus snarls dangerously.

"He wouldn't…" Ella objects softly, uncertainty in her voice. "You're just jealous."

"Oh, wouldn't he, though? Didn't he tell you? It's been eight years since the last time he was shagged. He'd rape the dog if he hand to…but since you're so conveniently available…" Bella sneers, "Ask him. Ask him why he wants to fuck you, Ella. You've already seen how he feels about me. How could you doubt it?"

"That's not true!" Severus objects, "Ellizabeth-"

But Bella cut him off, "Think about it…a man who's used to getting laid whenever he pleases is forced to go eight years without it…then a fine young woman like yourself comes along…do you really think he won't say anything to get in your knickers?"

Ella backs away from them, shaking her head.

"Ellizabeth, you know it's not true," Severus insists almost pleadingly.

"Do you really want to be used that that, Ella?" Bella asks, sympathy filling her voice as she watches her grab her swimsuit and towel.

"Ellizabeth, please," Severus objects, grabbing her arm. She jerks out of his grasp and makes a run for the door, disappearing out of the pool area.

Severus hesitates, part of him wanting to go after her, but the other part wanting to push Bella into the pool.

"Finally," Bella sighs, "I was starting to wonder if the wench was ever going to leave us alone!"

Severus starts to glare at her, but stops, instantly coming to a decision.

"Indeed," He murmurs, taking her in his arms and turning so that her back was to the pool. He leans in as though he's about to kiss her, but stops with his lips inches away from hers. "Bella?"

"Yes, my lord?" Bella answers, trying to tempt him with the title he used to love.

"_Never_ talk about my woman like that again, and if you've caused me to lose her…I'll kill you." He whispers, his voice like poisoned honey, before shoving her as hard as he could into the pool.

Severus could hear her scream as he left the pool area. The silencing charm had worn off.


	7. Losing Her

Chapter 6 Losing Her

It had been three days and Ellizabeth hadn't so much as glanced at him, let alone spoken to him. He had thought that it would make his life easier. He did, after all, have the promise to her grandfather to worry about. He wasn't supposed to have been at the pool with her that night at all. If it hadn't been for Dumbledore's meddling none of it would have happened. He should be happy that she was no longer on speaking terms with him. They were never meant to last long…but he couldn't stand her silence. How could she believe Bellatrix over him? How could she believe that he would choose Bellatrix over her?

His train of thought caused him to unintentionally glare at her all throughout breakfast. Luckily, Paul was too thick to notice any change in him. After the meal Paul cleared his throat, signaling that he had something to say before they left the breakfast table.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to take you to the movies tonight." Paul announces.

"What? Why?" Bethany exclaims instantly.

"There are a few things I have to take care of. If I could get out of it, I would, but it's too important to let go." Paul explains apologetically.

"But you promised!" Bethany moans in objection.

"Why don't I take them?" Snape suggests wearily.

"Yeah, why can't he take us?" Bethany agrees immediately, jumping at the opportunity.

"You could give me the money required and Ella could drive," Severus adds persuasively.

"I suppose that would be ok…" Paul agrees hesitantly.

"Do you really want to go without Grandpa, Beth?" Ella questions, obviously looking for an excuse to get out of it.

"I don't care. I just want to go!" She answers quickly.

"Is this alright with you, Ella?" Paul asks, studying her.

She meets Bethany's pleading gaze and rolls her eyes. "I suppose so," She sighs reluctantly.

* * *

><p>"You did that on purpose!" Ella accuses the second Severus opens the door to his room. After the movie they had gone straight home. Severus had been locked away in his room ever since.<p>

"Did what on purpose? Make your sister happy?" He questions mockingly.

"What do you want from me, Severus?" She demands angrily, "Haven't you used me enough already? Didn't you get enough from your little slut that night?"

"I didn't sleep with her!" Severus hisses, pulling her out of the hallway and into his room. "As a matter of fact, most of what she told you could hardly be considered truth. I didn't take you out there with the intent to use you. I wanted to please you."

"You're a liar and we both know it. Why don't you just leave me alone?" Ella snaps.

"You're in my room. I don't think it was I who sought you out." He points out.

She glares at him and he sighs. "Surely you don't believe what she's told you? Only what she said about my past is true, and I've…changed since then."

"Sure you have," She mutters sarcastically.

"You don't believe me?" He snarls, "You'd believe her over me?"

"Give me one good reason not to," Ella challenges.

"It's perfectly obvious that she only said those things to get rid of you!" Severus replies, meeting her challenge, "She wanted me for herself and you were in her way. She would have said anything to make you hate me."

She glares at him, not sure how to respond. After a moment he continues, "Ellizabeth…Bella was my lover while I was fighting on the wrong side of a war. I realized my mistake at the last moment and just barely managed to help take down my old master without getting killed myself. The…leader of the right side of the war was going to…kill me, but I had a…friend that was close to him. Instead I was banished for ten years. They found me a job working for your grandfather, and in exchange for being permitted to return afterwards, I have agreed to serve him for the entire length of my banishment. Bella and the man she was with the first time she broke in must have somehow escaped punishment. If that is so, then they have been looking for me for the last six years. I am under the impression that she wants her place back…"

"And will you give it to her?" She asks, surprised by his openness.

"She's not the one I want…" He answers softly, holding her gaze, "On the other hand I never expected to feel what I do for you either. Now you understand why we couldn't possibly be together…We're from two different worlds and even if you were from mine you'd be revolted by the thought of being with a deatheater."

"A what?" She frowns in confusion.

"Bloody hell," He curses under his breath, angry with himself for letting the word slip.

"Severus! Back to the motel! Now!" Paul yells, suddenly storming into the room.

"Paul, I-" Severus starts, but the other man quickly cuts him off.

"I told you not to tell her!" Paul shouts angrily.

"I haven't!" Severus snarls back, not in the mood for false accusations.

"Tell me what?" Ella demands, tired of having the truth being hidden from her.

"Go back to the motel!" Paul demands again, pointing at the door.

Severus glowers at him but felt the pull of the unbreakable vow. He storms out of the room and down the stairs. Once he's out of sight, Paul rounds on her.

"What are you so afraid of him telling me?" Ella demands again.

Her questioning made him satisfied that Severus hadn't told her as much as Paul had thought he had, but he could no longer risk Snape somehow managing to tell her the truth without being affected by the vow.

"Pack your things! You're leaving!" He snaps before storming back out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Ella ran to the window and flung it open, her eyes scanning the ground below for any sign of Severus.

"Severus!" She yells, finally catching sigh of his retreating form.

He quickly turns around and stares up at her. "Tell me you don't believe her!" He shouts back almost pleadingly.

She never answered.


	8. Her Familiar

Chapter 7 Her Familiar

Three weeks later Sever found himself walking into the dance club Ella had introduced him to. He takes a seat at the bar and orders a drink. Jaden walks up behind him and takes the seat next to him.

"Actually, you'd better make that two firewhiskeys." Jaden requests, changing Snape's order. A moment later Severus watches in confusion as two bottles of firewhiskey were placed in front of him.

"This is a wizarding establishment?" Severus questions, determined to figure out just who Jaden was and how he knew so much about them.

"Hardly," Jaden answers, "Why don't you tell me what's upset you enough to bring you back here. I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

Severus takes one of the bottles and replies, "She's gone," before taking a long drink, letting the hot liquid slide down his throat, leaving a burning sensation behind.

"Ella?" Jaden prods.

"Yes"

"I know," Jaden sighs.

"How do you know so much about her?" Severus demands.

"When a familiar takes on a human form in order to protect his charge, he still retains his magical abilities." Jaden answers simply.

"You're her familiar?" Severus asks in surprise.

"I rather miss my wolf form, but this is the only way I could still see her after Dumbledore erased her memory. He created everything you see here and placed an enchantment over the building to give my business a boost, drawing muggles into the building. I became human because she's not allowed to have pets. This way I can still communicate with her…now it's _your _turn to answers _my _questions." He finishes.

"What sort of information could I possibly give you?" Severus objects bitterly, "I haven't been back to the Wizarding World in years."

"Obviously more information than you realize…" Jaden counters, "Did you love her?"

"Ah," Severus mutters, "I ought to have known that this would come up."

"Well?" Jaden pushes.

Severus studies him for a moment before answering, "I'm not permitted to."

"What do you mean you're not permitted to?" Jaden demands, a hint of anger in his tone of voice.

"You don't know what I am?" Severus questions in surprise, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Dumbledore has kept me fairly informed." Jaden replies simply.

"Then you know what I've done?" Severus continues, spelling it out for him.

"I know you made a mistake, and that that mistake has nothing to do with my charge." Jaden snaps.

Severus rolls his eyes, "Due to the authorities in this situation, I am not permitted to feel anything for her other than a mild respect. What sort of a familiar would want a man like me falling in love with his charge?"

"Since when does anything have authority over love?" Jaden throws back, "And, in case you haven't noticed, you yourself are proof that love doesn't exactly take situations into consideration."

Severus sighs. The familiar wasn't going to drop this. "Jaden, Ella and I are from two different worlds. I have to serve Paul for four more years and after that I won't hesitate to return to the wizarding world, a place that she no longer has any memory of. Even if she were able to follow, she's had enough experience with deatheaters to know that I don't deserve a chance with her. Either way…I am not permitted."

"My charge will get her memory back!" Jaden snarls.

"And when she does, she will hate me and my kind." Severus counters.

"Not you!" Jaden objects loudly, standing up.

He pauses as others in the dance club turn to stare. He remained silent until the crowd returned to minding its own business, then continued in a softer tone of voice. "I know Ella. What she feels for you will not fade once you help her escape this world and return to her own."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" Severus points out, "There is no anti Obliviate charm."

"No, but the charm will eventually weaken, and when it does, you will be there to help her break it and return her to her own world."


End file.
